


Final Masquerade

by remontada



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Modern AU. Bucky is a race car driver. Tony meets him right before finding out that he's dying from Palladium poisoning.





	Final Masquerade




End file.
